


Nap

by Batdad (MizGoat)



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Building trust, Can be read as preslash, Gen, Or nonromantic intimacy, naps, physical intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizGoat/pseuds/Batdad
Summary: It’s been a long time since they’ve had any rest, so surely they can be forgiven for nodding off a bit.





	Nap

A loud clang of metal hitting metal echoed through the room and shattered Obi-wan’s sleep. It took him a disoriented minute to understand where he was. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep in Commander Cody’s quarters after all.

He’d come in with a tray of food after realizing that Cody hadn’t shown up for dinner, and found Cody asleep sitting up on his bed with a data pad in his lap. Feeling a bit bold about it, he had sat down next to him on the narrow bed and shook him awake long enough for Cody to get about half of the meal down before he had drifted back to sleep, this time using Obi-wan’s shoulder as a pillow.

Maybe Obi-wan should have made an attempt to move Cody. It was a level of intimacy that was perhaps not quite appropriate between a general and a soldier under his command, even if said soldier was his Highest ranking officer. But then intimacy had been creeping gradually into so many of their interactions lately, often as not with Cody as the initiator. And it felt nice. The weight and warmth of Cody’s head on his shoulder was remarkably soothing. He must have drifted off. It had been a grueling few weeks, and this was their first night safely back aboard the Negotiator.

A second volley of clattering noises came from down the hall. Obi-wan saw that while Cody hadn’t moved his head, his eyes were open and he was glaring in the direction the noise had come from.

“What do you suppose that was?” Obi-wan asked, muscles tensed.

“A loud noise,” Cody answered in clipped tones. He shifted his weight to lean more heavily on Obi-wan’s shoulder.

“Any speculation as to what caused it?” Obi-wan only realized he’d inched forward to stand when he felt Cody pulling him back down.

“No. And no I’m not going to investigate it either.” There was the sound of a slightly panicked conversation followed by laughter coming from the hall now and Obi-wan relaxed back into the pillow.

“You aren’t even a little curious?”

“No. I’m off duty.” He paused to take a bite of the forgotten dinner that still sat on the tray on their laps. “That, whatever it was, is a problem that belongs to a whole chain of command below me for at least four more hours. You wanna go take ownership of that nonsense when you could be resting, be my guest.” Cody swept his hand out as if to gesture Obi-wan toward the door, but kept leaning on his shoulder.

“You make a compelling argument, Commander.” Cody was peering up at him with furrowed brows. No Cody, he thought, I am not teasing you. Obi-wan smiled, closed his eyes, and let his head tip back against the wall.

Obi-wan was about to settle his own weight against Cody when Cody shifted to reach over him and place the dinner tray and his data pad on the small desk that was next to the bed.

“Kick your boots off. Stay a while.” When Obi-wan hesitated, he added, “Can’t tell me the idea is foreign to you. I’ve seen your temple. Your little vods run in packs as much as ours do.”

It took Obi-wan a minute to parse out the logic of that statement and the accompanying assumption Cody had apparently made about Jedi culture.  He was being invited to take a nap, it would seem.

“Perhaps, but adult Jedi–“ He was cut off by Cody making a dismissive hissing noise and hand gesture. It occurred to him that it could be seen under certain lights as insubordinate, but then Obi-wan was the one who was sitting on Cody’s bed.

He took off his boots.


End file.
